K-pop Demam DANGDUT !
by Audhitaputri
Summary: bagaimanakah kegajean para Member SHINee dan EXO saat menemukan kaset DANGDUT, di kamar SUHO exo?RnR ?


**K-POP Demam DANGDUT !**

**.**

**.**

Cast :

Suho

Kai

Minho

Main Cast :

All member Exo

All member Shinee

Genre : comedy !, Friendship

Author : Nabila khansa ! bukan Jung Hina(audhitaputri) yang imut ini ! silahkan muntah berjamaah *sedikit narsis gak apa-apalah di ff orang-_-

Happy Reading ... dari sini sampai seterusnya si Nabila khansa yang nulis, jadi anggap aja Authornya Nabila okey !(nabila: woy,emang gua Authornya eoniee ! Audhita:*pundung*)

.

.

.

Once upon a time (biar kaya di pelem-pelem barat getoh ;)) ada segerombolan 12 alien , Sebut saja mereka exo, ya mereka tuh berasal dari pelanet bukan, dari bumi juga bukan (readers : terus darimana thor? / author : dari hati qoe :') )*di gantung readers* Hikss.. Lanjot !

Mereka sedang berkumpul di kandang mereka (anggap ini dorm), bersenda gurau, saling ngecengin satu sama lain, dan sebagainya. Salah satu member yang paling menarik perhatian adalah _KAI._ Manusia yang satu ini beda dari pada yang lain, dia mempunyai ciri khas yang khas banget (bukan jambul katulistiwa sama bulu mata anti tornado kaya syahrini yah -_-). Ciri khas dari cowok beda alam ini adalah dia berkulit **HITAM CELENG**__(makanya suka di panggil kkamjong sama member yang lainnya), mempunyai hidung yang mancung ke dalem alias **PESEK**, bibir yang seksoynya aduhai, dan dia itu traktornya dance :/. Ketika kai sedang berada di kamar sang leader yang berwujud manusia bogel, ya dia adalah _SUHU _*eh maap maksud owe _SUHO_ hehehehe *nyengir kuda . Manusia yang kalo berada di ruang gelap or lagi mati lampu gak bakal keliatan ini sedang berada di kamar sang leader untuk mengemis barang yang di carinya, apakah yang di cari seorang BangKai ? yang dicarinya adalah kolor shaun the sheep yang di pinjem sama si leader bogel kemaren sore.

"Haduh nih orang ngumpetin kolor kesayangan gua dimana yah? Hmm.. mungkin di laci itu kali yakk?" tebak kai se-enak bujurnya, ketika si kkamjong membuka laci tersebut, bukannya kolor yang di temukan malah

"Ebuset dah.. ini kaset apaan nih? Loba banget, kaset yadong? Bukan, kaset EXO? Juga bukan, sebenernya ini tuh kaset apaan sih? Kok ada nama Ayu sinting, Lina geboy, Anisa bahar, Dewi persik, Evie tamala, Rhoma irama? Aduh kaset apaan sih ini, waaaaahhh suho hyung bener- bener" Seketika si hitam celeng itu pun keluar dari kamar si bogel suho sambil membawa dua buah kaset EVIE TAMALA dan berteriak dengan sangat kencangnya yang bisa bikin kuping orang conge permanen.

"SUHO HYUNG.. .KASET APAAN INI ? GUE MAU TAU DONG !" *pikiran kai mulai konslet. "Eh apaan nih! Wey siniin lo punya gua tuh, balikin gak ! kalo gak mau balikin, gua BACOK ! suho berkicau berbarengan dengan death glarenya yang WEWWW ! *seketika gua pingsan :#.

"Oo tidak bisa ! kasih tau gua dulu ini kaset apaan? Hayoh..hayoohh leader kita ngoleksi yah? ;) wkwkwkwk" tebak kai dengan muka epil yang melebihi pantat ember yang jebol.

"Coba sini gua liat" dengan cepat chanyeol si rich teeth merebut kaset yang berada di tangan kai.

"Ommo hyung! Sejak kapan lu ngoleksi kaset bajakan? Upay tao gak seehh !" *seketika canyol demam sinetron [cinta ku bersemi di putih abu abu '3)] (readers : napa lu jadi nyanyi thor? / Author : biarin sih napa? Suara gua bagus yah ;) / readers : *ngelempar author ke madagascar / author : kalian tidak berperi-ke authoran T,T #KEMBALI KE EPEP)

Tao protes karena tidak terima kalo namanya di bawa-bawa

"Eh caplang, kok lu pake bawa-bawa nama gua tanpa permisi seh!" omel tao yang melebihi omelan ibu erte kampung sebelah.

"Suka-suka gua donk, mulut emang mulut sapa?" tanya chanyeol dengan gajenya ke si panda somplak

"Elu!" jawab toa (eh maksud ane tao ^^) dengan bingung, sambil mencerna kata-kata dari chanyeol,

"terus masbuloh gitu" jawab si chanyeol geblek dengan santainya, lama-kelamaan tao mulai ngarti apa yang di maksud chanyeol si gigi kinclong entu dan dengan geramnya tao membalas perkataan chanyeol

"ANJRIT LOE !" *waww sadap :3 (readers : ganggu nih author ! minta di telen idup-idup) akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran tante-tante yang menegangkan ! *hah gak penting, LEWAT...

"Terus ini kaset apa hyung?" sekarang giliran Dio si belo yang nanya

"emmm.. emm.. anu.. itu kaset gua pinjem dari minho hyung, jadi gua gak salahkan? :')" jawab suhodengan memasang wajah inoccentnya yang lebih mirip sama sodet penyok yang udah di bejek-bejek sama Yuuna SNSD(?) Kemaren

"Gua nanya ini kaset apaan hyung?" Dio mulai esmosi melihat hyungnya yang bener-bener otaknya lagi di telapak kaki

"Terus penting gitu buat lo pada?" manusia bogel plus plus yang satu ini mulai ngepoin anak-anak eksoh.

"Lu mau gua panggang apa mau gua kukus hyung?" Dio mulai geram (author : mentang-mentang demen masak ampe mau manggang orang kaya gituh, iiihh atuut :3 / D.O : lu minta gua ulek juga thor ? ? author : gajadi bang ampun :'{). Balik ke topik !.

"Mwoya? Suho ganteng? Suho mirip zayn malik?, oh makasih ya alloh akhirnya ada yang manggil suho mirip zayn malik, makasih ya alloh makasiihh " ini orang kupingnya udah tuli stadium berapa sih? heran gua -_- ( readers : minggir lu thor! *lemparin sendal butut) . Seketika semua member eksoh pun diam hanya terdengar suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang bernyanyi dengan riang gembiranya ^^ Ketika semua member eksoh diam dalam hening, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara merdu dari perantara bagian tubuh seseorang, dengan baunya yang khas semerbak bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi, bahkan melebihi.

"Woy sapa nih yang buang gas nuklir disini? Mana bunyinya kaya mercon lageh" sewot xiumin cowok yang mirip sohee wonder girls ini *gua tjifok juga nih orang '3) *di gampar readers.

"Astogeh, baunya naujubillah semerbak bingiittzz" timpal Lay dengan wajah Alaynya yang khaass

"Yah elah maap hyung, gue kan tadi abis makan jengkol balado buatan ryeowook hyung, abisan nikhmat bingiit seh" jawab jablay bekyon (baekhyun) dengan wajah tampang dosa, padahal penuh dengan dosa (bekyon : lu mau gua santet thor?)

"Enak sih enak hyung, tapi kalo kentut kira-kira dong, tehun tama temuanya kan jadi kebauan" Sehun mulai buka mulut.

"Woy ! Kenapa sekarang jadi kentut yang dipermasalahin? Kan judul ff nya aja _**K-POP Demam DANGDUT**_ napa jadi gosipin kentutnya si bekyon, ganti aja judulnya jadi _**KENTUT BAEKHYUN YANG SEPERTI MERCONN**_" Dio berkicau sambil menyebut sebuah judul . yang entah kenapa di pake Bold, Italic dan Underline sekaligus.(Author : elu kan kagak tau kalo ini epep SYAITON ! ? D.O : Eh maap thor, gua hilap).

"Eh hyung, kalo lo gak mau mati di tempat, jawab yang bener deh ! " sekarang giliran si Chen yang ngomong dengan suara khasnya yang melengking melebihi suara mpok nori .

"Iya deh, sebenernya ini tuh kaset dangdut yang gua pinjem dari minho hyung" jawab suho dengan muka kusut melebihi taplak meja yang kusut dan kucel.

"HAAAHHHH? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA " seketika semua alien (kecuali si bogel bin bantet bin bocel bin cebol) tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa memperdulikan nasip sang leader yang udah turun derajat.

"Sejak kapan lu suka dangdut hyung? " tanya si cantik Luhan

"Sejak gua nonton konser ayu ting-ting yang lagi bunting ent, sama nonton konsernya evie tamala pelantun kereta malam, bareng MINHO hyung kemaren di condet, jugijakgijukgijakgijuk hatiku gembira *suho nyanyi kaya orang mau lahiran

D.o yang saat itu gak terima atas perlakuan si minho terhadap suami bogel kesayangannya itu akhirnya keluar dari kandang ekso sambil bawa ulekan sambel yang terbuat dari baja *LOL , padahal si belo d.o cuma pake kolor angry birds warna pink dari kavelnya yaitu si BangKai sialan.

"Woy lu mau kemana? Yakin lu Cuma begitu doang?" tanya si Kris tower yang mempunyai gigi tonggos nan lebar '-' sambil melihat dengan tatapan yang heran atas kelakuan si d.o yang diluar batas itu.

"Bodo, gua gak pedul, pokoknya gua harus samperin minho hyung yang udah bikin harga diri kita jatoh,! Lo semua diem! Jangan ada satupun yang ngikutin gua, kalo engga gua gak bakal ngasih lo pada jatah makan selama se-windu" Ebuset kejam amat nih bantet. Alhasil para member ekso pun saling menatap satu sama lain, dengan tatapan bingung oleh kelakuan idiot dari si bantet + belo yang terkutuk itu. Akhirnya d.o yang berperan sebagai eommanya member ekso pun bertekat untuk mendatangi kandang para member SHINee.

"TOKK...TOKK...TOKK...TOKK... EH MINHO HYUNG KELUAR LOEEE !"

Sentak d.o dengan emosi yang sampe tumpeh tumpeh ;) *author korban iklan

*Kandang SHINee

Sementara di kandang SHINee sedang terjadi kegiatan sehari-hari ibu-ibu PKK. Onew sang leader somplak penggila ayam itu sedang menikmati ayam rica-rica saus parenya, sementara sang eomma Key sedang memasak lontong sayur makanan kesukaannya sambil nyanyi lagu alamat palsu dengan goyang itiknya yang HOT. Sementara si jonghyun sedang asik menonton pelem yadong terbaru dari si kunyuk SJ. Kalo sisanya adalah dua makhluk abstrak

, mereka itu visual dan magnae boyband SHINee, ya mereka itu CHOI MINHO & LEE TAEMIN yang kemaren ditolak cintanya sama Na eun A-PINK :p mamposss looh ! (Taemin : thor, kok lu jadi ngecengin gua gitu seh? Lu minta gua godok?). Dua makhluk abstrak ini sedang melakukan kegiatan di luar pri-ke astralan, apa coba yang mereka lakukan ? (readers : kok lo malah balik nanya ke kita thor? Kita mana tau?! Kan yang bikinnya juga elu -_- / author : banyak basot luh ! -,- *di pites rame-rame sama readers*.) Dua bebengik ini ternyata sedang melakukan cari-mencari kutu. Minho yang mencari kutu taemin dengan muka serius kaya anak sd lagi ngadepin UASBN. Sementara si magnae idiot ini sedang asyik gali-gali lubang hidungnya dan mencari harta karun di dalamnya, tiba-tiba

"TOKK! ... TOKK... TOKK... EH MINHO KELUAR LO !"

Alhasil semua kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan semua member SHINee pun menjadi hancur sehancur hancurnya karna suara ketukan pintu yang keras dan suara alien yang berteriak membahana di luar sana. Onew yang tadinyasedang menikmati ayam rica-rica menjadi tersedak oleh tulang pantat ayam yang sedang ia emut-emut 'o' . Key yang tadinya sedang memasak lontong sayur menjadi salah memasukan lontong yang dia ingin rebus eh malah tangannya yang dia masukkan *ini orang idiot tingkat berapa sih?*. Sementara si jjongie yang sedang asek nonton pelem yadong edisi terbaru Miyabi dari si monyet sj itupun langsung melempar hapenya sampai terbelah dua gara-gara denger suara gedoran pintu yang keras dan suara makhluk yang sedang ngamuk-ngamuk kaya bandot kurang makan entah mengapa -,- . Kalo dua bebengik, Minho yang tadinya sedang asyik mencari kutu yang hinggap di rambut taemin menjadi menjambak rambut Taemin sampe boteng (botak tengah), saking kagetnya, sedangkan taemin si magnae curut ini yang tadinya sedang enak-enaknya mencari harta karun di dalam lubang hidungnya ini pun sontak terkejut mendengar suara yang sama, akhirnya si magnae curut ini menghentikan kegiatannya karena kesakitan gara-gara jari kelingkingnya yang dibuat sebagai sekop untuk menggali harta karun yang berupa upil yang tiba-tiba melukai luka hidungnya, mencakar dengan tidak sengaja *secara kuku jari kelingking si taeminkan 4,5cm O.O* .

"Ada apa sih ini ribut-ribut? " tanya key sambil meniup-niup lengannya yang tadi gak sengaja di cemplungin ke lontong sayur yang dia rebus-_-

"Ohok...ohok... siapa tuh? Ohok...ohok... ganggu orang ohok...ohok.. lagi makan.. ohok..ohok aja" Onew muncul terus ngomong semprul gak jelas sambil batuk-batuk gara-gara tersedak tulang pantat ayam, kaya haraboji yang kena penyakit TBC aja.

"Aduh napa nama gua disebut-sebut ? apa salah a'im ? timpal Minho bergidik ketika namanya disebut-sebut oleh tersangka yang mengedor-ngedor pintu kandang Shinee

"Ah, Gua gak mau tau! Hape gua hyung jadi rusak T_T" Jonghyun mewek udah kaya anak paud gak di kasih permen loli aja.

"lah masih mending elu Hape rusak bisa beli yang baru, lah gua hyung.. Rambut gua jadi boteng nih ! Gara-gara di jambak Minho hyung.. kan kebangetan" cerocos Taemin ngeluarin semua unek-uneknya

"Terus gua harus bilang WOW gitu?!" Alay key, nih anak abis masukin tangannya ke rebusan lontong sayur, entah kenapa langsung kena virus alay.

"Yaelah maap, kan gua itu kaget. Yaudah refleks deh gua jambak sampe boteng gitu.. hehehe. Kan itu juga bisa di ganti dengan wig ;)" Jawab Minho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Terus kenapa idung lu berdarah Min?" tanya Jonghyun yang masih sesenggukan gak rela hapenya rusak.

"Tadi gua lagi ngupil hyung, terus Gua kaget denger suara orang teriak-teriak sambil gedar-gedor pintu kitata, di tambah si Minho hyung yang jambak rambut gua sampe boteng kaya gini. Atit tauuu" cerita Taemin, polos sekali.. sambil nunjuk dia pas lagi ngupil(alhasil nambah berdarah tuh idung), sambil meragaain pas rambutnya di jambak(alhasil nambah boteng tuh rambut) dan sambil meragaain orang yang lagi gedor-gedor pintu sambil teriak-teriak.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" alhasil juga parar member SHINee Tertawa ngakak dengan gelinya(?)*siapa yang gak ketawa liat rambut boteng gitu=D*

"Biarin ikhlasin aja, Toh itu juga bermanfaat buat lu! Elu nanti bisa dipanggil profesor sama yang lain." Kata Jonghyun sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin.

"Masa hyung? WAHH, kalau gitu Makasih ya Minho hyung" Nih anak polos banget, di berucap polos sambil masang muka aegyo yang bisa bikin orang diare selama 2 bulan saparapat. Alhasil member SHINee cengo melihat Taemin yang sangat polos itu, bahkan kepolosannya sudah mengalahkan anak kecil.

"Kenapa pada liatin gue kaya gitu? Kagum yah!" Tanya Taemin seenak jidat

"Iya aja dah" Para member SHINee pun pasrah dengan kelakuan Taemin

"Eh, ngomong-ngomng, tuh orang yang ngamuk di luar siapa ya?"tanya Jogie yang langsung ngebuat member SHINee menggap-menggap kehabisan nafas.

"Waduh kayanya kita keamaan ngerumpi deh ampe tuh mahluk yang diluar kagak di bukain pintu ama kita" Onew berucap dengan tablonya yang khas sambil ngunyah ayam rica-ricanya, makannya sambil nyembur-nyembur lagi.

"Eh, ssst...sst...ngomong-ngomong tuh orang nyebut-nyebut nama hyung Minho.. wayolo Minho hyung, lu ngehamilin orang yak?!" tanya Taemin dengan nada yang epil

"Engg-enggak kok enggak, gua gak tau, suer gua gak yadongin anak orang, paling gua berani yadongin ayam si Onew doang"Jawab Minho sambil cengar-cengir kaya anak Autis. Seketika, Onew yang Makan ayam sambil nyembur-nyembur lagi! Langsung muntahin tuh ayam seketika kandang SHINee yang udah kaya kapal pecah malah jadi Tempat pembuangan sampah

"Berarti ayam yang gua makin ini gak perawan lagi dong!" Onew ngomong sambil nahan kentut(?)

"yah.. Bisa jadi. Hehehe" Jawab Minho seadanya , seketika Onew langsung mencret-mencret

Onew udah ngebirit ke KM, sementarar yang lain makin penasaran dengan sama orang-ralat- maksud gue alien setengah manusia, seperempat jin, dan seperempat Syaiton.

Pintu terbuka...

Bener-bener,

**TO BE CONTINUE~~~ bukan haroboji yang jadi figuran yang kena TBC pula=,=**

Nah, selesai juga Fanfic temen aku, katanya dia minta Review, sama , Kiritik, dan sarannya, jangan lupa Fav. Atau Follow,

SEE, NEXT CHAPTER

Salam bling-bling

Dari,

Nabila Khansa :v


End file.
